el ultimo secreto de ame no kisaki
by darthshinji
Summary: solo unos pocos conocen el octavo secreto de ame no kisaki y no viven para contarlo, ¿te gustaria saberlo?


EL ULTIMO SECRETO DE AME NO KISAKI

ADVERTENCIA: BASADA EN INVESTIGACIONES REALES, ESTE FIC PUEDE RESULTAR OFENCIVO PARA MUCHAS PERSONAS, DEJEN REVIEWS DESPUES DE QUE SE HAYAN CALMADO UN POCO, PRIMERA PARTE.

TODO EMPESO COMO UN DIA NORMAL EN LA ESCUELA AME NO KISAKI, LOS DESPERTADORES SONARON A MUY TEMPRANA HORA POR LA MAÑANA MIENTRAS TODAS LAS JOVENES SE LEVANTABAN Y SE ARREGLABAN PARA EMPEZAR AQUEL DIA CON TANTO ENTUSIASMO COMO ERA LA COSTUMBRE DESDE HACE YA MUCHO TIEMPO.

KANAKO ESTABA SENTADA EN SU PUPITRE PERO SU MENTE DIBAGAVA EN TODO LO QUE HABIA OCURRIDO LA NOCHE ANTERIOR.

KANACO ¿ESTAS BIEN? REPROBASTE EL EXAMEN Y NI SIQUIERA TE INMUTASTE

-¿NO SERA QUE KANAKO ESTE ENAMORADA? ESO EXPLICARIA SU FALTA DE INTERES EN TODO. ¿ES ESO KANAKOCHAN?

NO -RESPONDIO KANAKO SIN SIQUIERA DARSE CUENAT DE CUAL DE SUS AMIGAS QUE EN MUCHAS OCACIONES CASI DESNUDAVA EN SUS MENTES FUE LA QUE DIJO AQUELLO.

LA CLASE TERMINO Y EMPESO LA HORA DEL ARMUERZO, PERO KANAKO APENAS Y SE DIO CUENTA DE ELLO, -KANAKO VIENES A COMER - DECIA SU AMIGA PELIRROJA QUE PARECE QUE SIEMPRE TIENE ALGO PARA TODA OCACION. KANAKO SE DISCULPO CON LA EXCUSA DE QUE NO TENIA APETITO Y SE DESPIDIO DE UNA MANERA MUY FRIA. LAS DEMAS SE QUEDARON OBSERVANDOLA MIENTRAS ESTA SE ALEJABA DE ELLAS DESPUES DE TAN INDIFERENTE ACTITUD.

-CREO QUE EN VERDAD ESTA ENAMORADA - DECIA UNA DE ELLAS TRATANDOLA DE MUCHO EXITO CABE SEÑALAR.

ERA UN DIA SOLEADO MUY HERMOSO, EL VIENTO SOPLAVA Y TODO ERA FELICIDAD, EXCEPTO PARA UNA ESTUDIANTE CON TENDECIAS YURI. DURANTE EL ARMURZO ESTABA BUSCANDO A CIERTO MUCHCHO TRASVESTI QUE NO SE DEJABA ALLAR. AL FIN LO ENCUENTRA, ESTABA JUNTO A SU SIRVIENTA COMIENDO FELIZMENTE, ESO LA HISO NJAR, ERA INCREIBLE LO FACILMENTE QUE OPARECIA OLVIDAR TODO LO QUE HABIAN PASADO SOLO UNA NOCHE ANTERIOR. DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS MARIYA FUE A SU ENCUENTRO.

KANAKO CHAN BUENOS DIAS -DECIA CON SU DULCE ROSTRO DE INOCENTE.

NADA DE BUENOS DIAS -REPONDIA CON ENOJO- ¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN FRIO DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE PASO ANOCHE?

¿Y COMO ESPERABAS QUE ACTUARA?- RESPONDIA MARIYA CON SU TONO DE VOZ VARONIL APROBECHANDO QUE NO SE ENCONTRABA NADIE LO SUFICINTEMENTE CERCA PARA ESCUCHARLO.

ES QUE NO LO ESTAS VIENDO? - PREGUNTABA KANAKO, EN SUS OJOS SE PODIA DICRNIR UNA MIRADA DE DESILUCION, DESESPERACION, Y UNA DESESPERACION TREMENSA, DEMACIADO ESTRES PARA SOPORTAR MAS APARTE SER EL OBJETO DE BROMAS DE SU COMPAÑERA/O DE HABITACION.

KANAKO SE QUEDO OBSERVANDO A SUS COMPAÑERAS MIENTRAS ALMORZABAN FELIZMENTE, CADA UNA DE ALLAS TENIA LA EXPRECION EN SUS ROSTROS DE ALEGRIA Y FELICIDAD, LA ESPERANZA Y LA FE LAS INDUNDABA, FUE EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO CUANDO KANAKO PENSO QUE NO PODIA SOPORTARLO MAS, QUE TENIA QUE DECIRCELO A SUS AMIGAS, DECIRLES LO EQUIVOVADAS QUE ESTABAN TODAS EN AQUELLA ESCUELA TAN RARA, LAS LAGRIMAS EMPEZABAN A CUBRIRLE SUS GRANDES OJOS, NO PODIA CONTENERSE MAS, ASI QUE DECIDIO HACERLO, DECIDIO IR HASTA DONDE ESTABAN ELLAS Y CONTARLO TODO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS, NO IMPORTABA QUE LAS DEMAS COLEGIALAS LA ESCUCHARAN, DE TODAS MANERA A ELLAS TAMBIEN LES INCUNBIA TODO AQUELLO POR LO CUAL KANAKO SUFRIA TANTO, LA DECILUCION, LA HIPOCRESIA, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO DE DESEPERACION CUANDO SE IMPULSABA HACIA ADELANTE PARA EMPSAR A CORRER HACIA ELLAS CUANDO UNA MANO FIRME LA DETUVO DE SU INTENTO.

¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUESTAS HACIENDO?- LE DECIA MARIYA CON UNA CARA TAN SERIA QUE PARECIA MAS INTIMIDANTE QUE NUNCA.

QUE ES LO QUE TU CEES, VOY HA DECIRLES TODO, YA NO AGUANTO MAS.

¡¡¡TU NO VAS A DECIR NADA!!! SI TE AGRADA TU SALUD MAS TE VALE CALLARTE LA BOCA.

A KANAKO NO LE GUSTAVA ESA AFIRMACION, NO DESPUES DE HABERSE VISTO INVOLUCRADA.

-DESPUES DE TODO, PROSIGIO MARIYA, ESO LO ESCONDIO MI ABUELA SOLO POR MI, TU SOLO FUISTE UN ACCIDENTE.

¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, COMO QUE SOLO TE INCUMBE A TI?

-POR QUE ES CIERTO, MI ABUELA CREYO QUE SI LO DESCUBRIA PUDIERA REUSAR LA DIRECCION DE LA ESCUELA, POR ESO LO ESCONDIO TAN BIEN.

ESTO ESTABA MUY FRESCO EN LA MEMORIA DE KANAKO, PUES SOLO HABIAN PASADO UN PAR DE HORAS DE ELLO, LO RECORDABA COMO SI UBIERA PASADO HACE UN PAR DE DIAZ.

EN UN DÍA QUE HABIA PASADO CASI NORMAL EXCEPTO POR QUE MARIYA NO LA HABIA MOLESTADO EN TODO EL DÍA, DE ECHO NO LO HABIA VISTO EN AQUEL DÍA, POR LO GENERAL YA LE HUBIERA ECHO PASAR UNOS MALOS RATOS, KANAKO PENSABA QUE ESE DÍA FUE DIFERENTE, DESDE QUE AMANECIO NO LA HABIA VISTO NI A ELLA NI A SU SIRVIENTA SEX…A SU SIRVIENTA.

LO CUAL LE PARECIO MUY INUSUAL, PERO TODO SE PONDRIA PEOR.

LA NOCHE CAIA PRONTO EN LA ESCUELA Y KANAKO SE DIRIGIA A SU HABITACION, EA UNO DE LOS MOMENTOS MAS ESCALOFRIANTES DE TODOS LOS DIAZ, PEO ESA NOCHE ALGO LA DETUVO.

OYE, CARA DE CERDO, LE DECIA MATSURIKA CON TODO EL DESPRECIO DEL MUNDO QUE LE ERA TAN COMUN.

KANAKO ESTABA A PUNTO DE RPROTESTAR PERO EN CUNATO EMPESO A HABLAR, MATSURIKA LA CALLO BRUSCAMENTE.

-ESCUCHA CON AENCION NIÑA CERDO, BUSCO A MARIYA LA VISTE O NO?

-NO, NO LA HE VISTO.

-SI LA VES LLAMAME DE INMEDIATO.

-ESPERA UN MINUTO, LE DECIA KANAKO MIENTRAS LA OBSERVAVA ALEJANDOSE, ¿COMO QUIERES QUE TE AVISE SI TE VAS, Y NI SIQUIERA TENGO UN CELULA Y AUN SI LO TUVIERA NO TENGO TU NUMERO, O ACASO PODRIA OS USAR OTRO TIPO DE COMUNICACIÓN, COMO SEÑALES DE HUMO NO ESPERA ESO ES PELIGROSO ENCENDER FUEGO DENTRO DE LA AVITACION, O EN LOS PASILLOS ADEMAS DE QUE CUALQUIERA PODRIA VERLOS, AUNQUE SI USAMOS CODIGO MORSE COMO EN LA GUERRA, ES UN ANTIGUO ARTE OLVIDADO DEBERIAMOS INFUNDIR EL DESEO DE APRENDERLO UNO NO SABE CUANDO PUEDE SER UTIL Y PUEDE SERNOS UTIL EN ESTA OCACION ES COMO UNA DE ESAS NOVELAS DE ESPIONAJE

-CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ, INTERRUMPIA POR FIN MATSURIKA, SI LO VES AVISAME DE INMEDIATO.

-¿PERO COMO?

-ARREGLATELAS.

Y CON ESAS PALABRAS SE FUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, KANAKO ESTABA CONFUNDIDA, POR UN LADO MARIYA CASI NUCA SE SEPAVA DE SU SIRVIENTA Y POR EL OTRO, ESTA PARECIA DESESPERADA POR ENCONTRA A SU AMO TRASVESTI.

EASTABA PENSANDO EN ESTO CUANDO UNA SOMBRA PAECIO PASAR A LA VUELTA DEL PASILLO Y A KANAKO LE RESULTAVA FAMILIAR LA SILUETA, PPOR LO QUE DECIDIO IR A INVESTIGAR, CAMINO HASTA EL PASILLO Y CUANDO DIO LA VUELTA SE OLLO A LO LEJOS UN RELAPAGO, UN SEGUNDO HABIA PASADO, UN DESTELLO Y DESPUES LA OSCURIDAD, LAS LUCES SE HABIAN APAGADO, UNA LLUVIA EMPESO A CAER ENTRANDO LA NOCHE, KANAKO PENSO QUE FUE POR ESO LO DE LAS LUCES, PERO NO LE DIO MUCHA IMPORTANCIA A ELLO, SUPUSO QUE LO MEJOR SERIA REGRESAR DE INMEDIATO A SU RECAMARA, PERO LO INTERRUMPIO EL SONIDO DE UNOS PASOS, KANAKO SE DIO LA VUELTA, INTENTAVA OBSERVAR QUE HABIA SIDO AQUELLO, UNA COMPAÑERA DEL DORMITORIO TAL VEZ, ELLA FUE UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS EN LLEGAR AL DORMITORIO DEVIDO A UN ACCIDENTE EN LA CLASE DE GIBNACIA, NADA SERIO, SOLO QUEAL VER A SUS COMPAÑERAS EN ROPA DE GIBNACIA MOVIENSOSE TAN LIBREMENTE LE HABIA PRODICODO UNA HEMORAGIA SERIA, POR LO QUE A ELLA SE REFIERE LAS DEMAS SEGIAN EN EL GIBNACIO, POR LO QUE AQUELLA TEORIA SE ESFUMO DE SU MENETE.

CRASSHH, UN RUIDO DE VIDRIO QUEBRANDOSE POR EL IMPACTO SE OLLO CERCA DE ELLA, PERO DE NUEVO NO PUDO VER NADA DEVIDO A LA OSCURIDAD. DECIDIO QUE IRIA A ECHAR UN VISTASO A VER QUE HABIA OCURRIDO.

MMMMMMMM, UN TARAREO SE ESCUCHABA A LO LEJO Y CADA VEZ SE ACERCABA MAS A ELLA, KANAKO SE EMPEZO A SENTIR NERVIOSA, NO SABER QUIEN ERA NI EL POR QUE NO SE OIA MAS RUIDO.

KANAKO SE VOLTIO DE REPENTE AL SENTIR QUE ALGO LA TOCABA POR LA ESPALDA, MARIYA ERES TU, DECIA CON VEZ FUERTE POR LOS NERVIOS. DE REPENTE EL TARAREO SE DETUVO DE GOLPE, Y SOLO SE OLLO UNOS PASO QUE SE ACELEABAN A LLEGAR HASTA ELLA. KANAKO SE SENTIA NERVIOSA COMO POCAS VESES, CAMINAVA POR EL LADO DE LA PARED Y SINTIO QUE LLEGAVA A UNA ESQUINA CUANDO ALGO LA TOMO POR LA ESPLDA Y LE TAPO LA BOCA CON UNA MANO Y DE INMEDIATO SE FUE A ESPALDAS A LA PARED, KANAKO INTENTAVA GRITAR PARA PEDIR AUXILIO PERO DE INMEDIATO OLO UNA VOZ: GUARDA SILENCIO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR.

-LA VOZ LE RESULTAVA FAMILIAR, ERA MARIYA, NO LA HURTICARIA PENSO ELLA, PERO MRIYA LA TOMO CON MAS FUERZA PARA QUE NO SE MOVIERA NI PRODUJIERA SONIDO ALGUNO.

-CALLATE O TE.

MARIYA NO PUDO TERMINAR LA FRASE POR QUE LOS PASOS QUE ANTES SE ESCULLAVAN SE DETUVIERON, CON UN GESTO LE DIJO A KANAKO QUE GUARDARA SILENCIO Y KANAKO HACEPTO VIENDO LA CARA DE ESPANTO DE MARIYA, ALGO QUE NO ERA NORMAL EN EL/LA. PR LO QUE PENSO QUE DEVIA SER ALGO SERIO.

DEL PASILLO SE EMPESO A VER UNA PEQUEÑA LUZ TENUE QUE SE ACERCABA A ELLOS, Y DE REPENTE ESTAVA A UN LADO DE ELLOS, LA PEQUEÑA LUZ NO DAVA BASTO PARA SSABER DE QUIEN SE TRATABA, PERO UNA COSA SI VIO MUY CLARA, UN REFLEJO, UNREFLEJO DE UN OBJETO FILOSO, UNOS PASOS MAS Y AQUELLO ESTAVA AESASOS SENTIMETROS DE ELLOS, JUSTO A UN LADO, NO SABIAN DE QUE SE TRATARA PERO AQUEL OBJETO FILOSO PARECIDO A UNA NAVAJA EMPESO A HACEBDER LENTAMENTE, UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO ESTIRO EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO EN ESA IRECCION DEJANDO EL CUCHILLO JUSTO ENTRE KANAKO Y MARIYA, ENTRE SUS ROSTROS A ESCASOS CENTIMETROS DE EL Y ELLA, LA PEQUEÑA LUZ PROCEDIENTE DE UNA VELA SE LEVANTO Y SE PUDO OBSERVAREL ROSTRO DE AQUELLA PERSONA JUSTO CUANDO

YA TENDRE QUE ENCONTARTE MARIYAKUN.


End file.
